This invention relates generally to determining a position of a vehicle, and more specifically, to methods and apparatus for real time position surveying using Inertial Navigation Systems (INS).
Accuracy in the reported position of a vehicle is important with respect to a number of vehicle applications. For example, accurate position information is desired in gun placement and aiming applications where data relating to range, bearing and elevation between guns should be very accurate. Global Positioning Systems (GPS) are one known source of fairly accurate position information. However, not all systems that utilize such accurate position information are equipped with GPS capability.